


some family we choose for ourselves

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: basically just Gabe being a good dad





	

Once everything is cleared up with Lukas and social services, Philip sits down at the kitchen table and doesn’t move. Helen tells Lukas to come back in the morning, and goes to the station.

Gabe stands in the doorway, watching as Philip’s shoulders slump more and more, and the tightness of his grimace loosens.

He pulls out a chair, and sits down across from him. Philip doesn’t look up until Gabe says his name.

“You know why Lukas lied, don’t you?” He asks. Philip’s lips part, and he drops his gaze back to the table, stirring the coffee sitting in front of him with a spoon.

“Philip, I’m not a cop. This isn’t an interrogation.” He says.

Philip lets out a breath, and lifts his head.

“You can’t tell Helen.”

Gabe’s mouth twitches, but he eventually nods.

“Okay.”

Philip chews on the inside of his cheek, the words edging over in his mouth.

Once he tells, there’s no going back. It won’t just be him and Lukas anymore. Gabe will be involved.

But Philip is so tired of the lying, and the hiding.

“I was in the cabin with Lukas.” He says.

Gabe doesn’t even look surprised; Philip is impressed. He’s not sure if Gabe already guessed it, or if he’s just had some weird things thrown at him in the past, but either way, he’s grateful.

“You two saw the murders.”

“Yeah.”

“Why were you at the cabin?”

Philip’s cheeks flush, and he presses his lips together.

“Lukas-he doesnt-he doesn’t want anyone to know that he-he’s-“

“Gay.” Gabe finishes. Philip nods.

“I was taking videos of him riding his bike, and we stopped at the cabin, and then it just…” Images of Lukas on top of him, his mouth trailing down his belly and back up, the feel of his fingertips on his waist. His cheeks get even more hot, and he clears his throat.

“I hid under the bed. Lukas-he was in the closet. The guy who did it, he was going to kill me. He was going to shoot me, but Lukas hit him over the head with something, and he passed out, and we ran. We just ran.”

“You should have come to us immediately, Philip.” Gabe says; his voice isn’t lecturing, though. He sounds worried and a little bit sad.

“I couldn’t. Lukas-he convinced me not to. I couldn’t-I couldn’t just-“

“What does Bo know?” Gabe asks. Philip sits back in his chair, arms crossed against his chest.

“He just…I don’t know. I think he suspects. But he doesn’t want to see it.”

“I get the feeling Lukas is going to come back over before morning.” Gabe says. Philip smiles lightly.

“What he did-lying like that-wasn’t okay. If he was mine, I’d ground him for the rest of his life.”

This earns another small smile from Philip.

“Did he tell you about the sponsorship?”

Philip’s eyes widen, and he leans forward.

“Sponsorship? Seriously?” He asks, the excitement evident in his eyes. It makes Gabe’s stomach tighten; it reminds him of his own first love, and how intertwined they were. How one’s happiness was so dependent on the other. First loves are special like that.

“He gave it up. When he found out you were being taken away, he left. In the middle of the meeting, apparently.” Gabe says. Philip’s face falls.

“What?” Philip asks. Gabe nods.

“He gave it up? Why?”

“For you, I think.”

An emotion Gabe can’t quite place settles on Philip’s face. Guilt, sadness, hope, happiness, all rolled into one.

Philip stands up, and Gabe already knows what he’s going to ask.

“Go ahead. I’ll cover if Helen gets back.”

Philip hesitates a second longer, biting down on his lip.

“Thank you. For everything.” He says. Gabe smiles.

“No problem, kiddo.”

Then Philip is leaving, and Gabe is watching him go, and he doesn’t think he’s ever cared about the boy more than he does right now. His boy. His son.


End file.
